An Unexpected Gift - A Herrel and Jaisea Adventure
by HerrelRedsgarth
Summary: You can choose your friends, but family you are stuck with, and Herrel's family is one he could do without. They fully expect him to do as he is told, but Herrel has a stubborn streak in him, and he married against his families wishes. To make matters worse, he actually works for his kinah, instead of living in the family home in Pandemonium.
1. Chapter 1

"Jaisea, are you getting up? We're going to be late." Herrel walks into the bedroom to find me still in bed. We were going to go to Altgard Fortress for the mosbear hunt. It is an annual event, and everyone has a great time. There is plenty of food and drink for the adults and games for the children. Humans and Daevas alike attend this event and if you manage to kill a mosbear, you get to take home the meat or have it smoked into strips for later consumption.

"No Herrel, I don't think I'm going to come today. I don't feel very well this morning."

Herrel comes over and sits down on the bed next to me. He reaches out to feel my forehead. I bat his hand away. He looks concerned because I haven't been sleeping well these past few weeks. He gathers me up in his arms and kisses my forehead.

"I love you Jaisea. I'll gladly stay home with you instead of going to the hunt." "I know silly, now go on, I said. "I'll be fine. My stomach is just a bit queasy. I'll catch up with you later, I promise." I gave him a strong hug. He looks into my eyes for a minute, and then kisses me again. Pulling me close to him he murmurs in my ear, "I don't want to leave you if you aren't feeling well".

I leaned back from him a bit. "Now who's playing cleric?" Smiling at my husband I push him away. "Now get going Herrel. I'll be fine, I promise." Sometimes Herrel can be overprotective and I have to remind him that I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. 

He gazes at me for a moment then gets up. Grabbing his greatsword and spear from the rack, he pauses at the door, looking back at me. "You're sure…" "Yes, yes," I laugh at him. "Now get out of here before I throw something at you."

_Shrugging at his wife's threat, Herrel strides out the door, armor gently clacking. He's worried about Jaisea, but she is a chanter and a very good healer in her own right. If something was truly wrong, she'd tell him, wouldn't she? I've half a mind to go back there and make her tell me. But no, Jaisea would just scold and call him a worry wart._

It took me about 30 minutes to get my rebellious stomach to calm down. Getting dressed in some loose fitting clothing, I gathered up my cube and headed out. The air is crisp and fresh. It eases the queasiness I'm still feeling. It takes me about 10 minutes to get to Eva's clinic. Inside it is cool and dim. Today there are only a few sick here. One of the clerics glides over to me. "How may I be of service?"

"I've been sick in the mornings the last month or so. And my body feels different. I think I might be with child. I've missed my cycle for the third time now."

"Ah, and you are a chanter and a Daeva. Hmmm, yes it does happen. Come over here and I'll take your family history and then Eva can examine you." Following the cleric I puzzle over that comment. "Excuse me healer, but what do you mean 'it can happen'?"

He looks startled at that. "Why pregnancy of course. It's not common at all for Daevas to have children. Surely you know this?" "No, no I didn't. I haven't been a Daeva that long. Herrel and I just got married and we weren't planning on starting a family yet, but…" I trailed off.

He smiles. "Yes that is how it usually happens. The harder you try the less likely. Well, let's get your history and then Eva can take a look at you." He asks me a lot of questions, some quite embarrassing. I'm so glad I didn't bring Herrel. He would have been outraged. At the end though, the healer leads me over to a private alcove. "Just undress in here and put this gown on. I'll let Eva know you are here."

"Thank you." I get undressed and pick up the gown. It is typical for a patient. It has ties in the back and some god awful arrangement at the shoulders. It took me a few tries to get it on right. My stomach is doing flip flops now, so I lay down on the cot and tried to relax. In a short time, Eva rustles the curtains. "Are you dressed Jaisea?"

"Oh yes, you can come in." She has my chart in her hands and is flipping through the pages as she walks in. "So, I understand you've missed your cycle three times and have morning sickness." "Yes I have. In fact I'm feeling pretty queasy right now." I continued to take deep breaths to control the nausea that was roiling in my stomach and throat.

Eva walks over to a cabinet and begins to rummage through it. She asks over her shoulder, "And you are just newly ascended?" "Yes," I replied. "Just over a year now." Eva chooses a flask of some liquid and turns back to me closing the cabinet door with a flick of her elbow. She grabs a dosing spoon out of another canister on the counter and pours some of the liquid into it. She hands it to me. "Here, take this. It should help with the nausea. You look pretty green right now." She smiles at me as I smell the medicine.

I grimace at the smell. "Yes, I know it smells but it really will help with the nausea." I close my eyes and bravely swallow the portion she had poured out for me. I fully expected it to taste as bad as it smelled but surprisingly it didn't. It slid down my throat and I could feel the effect of it almost immediately.

Eva smiled at me again. She continued to flip through my chart. She asks, "And your husband? How long has he been a Daeva?" "He's been a Daeva about 30 years." I said.

"Ah good. You are both young then. Good. Good." She replied. "Does that make a difference?" I asked concern tingeing my voice. Eva put the chart down on the counter and pulled out a stool. She sat down next to me and took the spoon and tossed it into the trash. She said, "Yes it does. The older a Daeva gets the likelihood of pregnancy is almost zero. It is very uncommon for a female Daeva to have a child. Male Daevas can mate with humans quite freely if they choose to, but most don't. It's a terrible thing to see your children grow old and die."

I gasped. "Oh." I felt the blood drain out of my face and my head became to spin. I was sure I was going to pass out. Eva patted my hand. "Oh child, I didn't mean to frighten you. But you must know the risk that you take. There is no guarantee that your child will ascend."

"I guess…, I guess I knew that, but never really thought about it. My husband and I weren't planning on it, it just sort of happened." I wondered what Herrel and my parents would say when I told them I was pregnant. I hoped they would be happy, but then maybe not. 

"Well, let me examine you, and I can confirm if you are with child." Her exam was very thorough. We she was done she told me to get dressed and come out to her consultation room. I got dressed and went to wait for her. In about 10 minutes she came back with a sheaf of papers in her hand and some potions.

"Well, congratulations. You are pregnant. About 3 1/2 months along." She smiles. "And the good news is the morning sickness should start to abate. But in the meantime, here are some potions to help with that. One swallow in the morning before you eat should suffice. I recommend you keep some light snacks by the bed table to eat during the night. Sometimes low blood sugar will trigger nausea. Also you will need to take one of these daily to make sure you are getting all the vitamins and minerals you need. I've included the recipe here, you can make this yourself if you have the skill or any alchemist can do it for you. Also, I will want to see you once a month for the next three months, then twice a week thereafter." 

She handed me the potions and the papers. I took them, a bit overwhelmed. She smiled at me again. "Any questions?" "Many I'm sure, but not a one comes to mind," I said.

She smiles at me again. "I guess it goes without saying, no strenuous work, and no fighting at all. You can do all your other normal activities as you feel able. You'll know when you need to take it easy. And I'll want to see you sooner if you have any issues. Ok?"

"Yes, yes, thank you." Dazedly I got up. "I will." I tuck the items in my cube and head for the door. My mind is in a tizzy. I hope Herrel will be happy. We hadn't really talked about having children. I know his childhood wasn't a very happy one. I smile to myself thinking of my beloved.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and crashed into Madrion just outside the doorway. "Oh, I'm so sorry Maddie. I wasn't watching were I was going."

"I could tell." He grins at me. "Are you okay? I saw you go in about an hour ago. Where's Herrel?" We start walking towards the teleporter. "I'm fine Maddie. I just needed to consult with Eva on a question." I blushed, just thinking about the secret I carried. Madrion looks at me closely. "And?"

"It's nothing Maddie, I'm fine." "You don't look fine; you look very pale." He takes me by the arms and turns me to face him. "Jaisea, what is it? I know it's not nothing! Tell me! Promise me you're okay!" 

Startled I look at Madrion. He looks very worried. "Oh Maddie. I gently stroke his face. He turns his cheek into my hand." Looking at him I just now realize how much Madrion cares for me and how sad he's been since Tardy's death. "Maddie, I promise you, there is nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine."

He doesn't let go. "I love you Jaisea and I would do anything for you and Herrel." "I know Maddie." I sigh. He isn't going to let it go. I wanted Herrel to be the first to know, but…

"Maddie, I'm pregnant." He gapes at me. "You…, your what?!" "I'm pregnant silly. Perfectly normal pregnant woman coming through." "Does Herrel know?" he asks. "No he doesn't yet, and you are SWORN to secrecy or else." I shake my finger at him. "I mean it Maddie."

He pulls me into a close embrace. "Ah, Jaisea, I'm so happy for you." I return his hug. "Thanks Maddie. You will be his or her uncle of course." "It will be my honor." he says and sweeps a grand bow. "My life before his. Or hers." Grinning he takes my arm. "Let's go eat."

After lunch with Madrion I head back to the house. He wanted to come with me, but I declined. I'm tired and really need a nap. Plus I wanted to read some of the papers Eva gave me. A few hours later, Herrel came home.

"You're home early," I said. "I came back, because you didn't join me. I was worried Jaisea." I arched an eyebrow at him. Normally Herrel doesn't snap at me. He must really be concerned and to tell the truth I forgot. Not that I'll tell him that. "Come here love. Give me a hug. I have some news for you."

He comes over and pulls me into his arms. I lift up my lips for a kiss and he doesn't disappoint. Oh how I love his kisses. He knows just how to excite me. I pull him closer to me. "Herrel, don't stop." I sighed with pleasure. He watches me with a concerned look on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him. He frowns at that. Sometimes he can be too serious. He cups my chin in his claws. "So Jaisea, what is your news?"

I gaze into his golden yellow eyes. Men! Such worry warts. A slow smile spreads over my face. He is going to be so surprised. "Herrel I'm….."

We are interrupted by a knock at the door. Herrel frowns. Releasing he me he goes over to answer it. Yanking it open he takes a step back. Standing in the door is his cousin Vallyon. All the blood drains from my face and I sit down hard on the bed. Oh Gods! I breathe. Vallyon grins at his cousin and it isn't a nice one. Are you going to let me in cousin?


	2. Chapter 2

He was the last person I expected to see. Several weeks ago, he offered me money to leave Herrel. Then he threatened me. I never told Herrel about his visit and now, here he is again. All of the blood has drained out of my face. I feel cold and faint. The temperature in the house feels like it has dropped to the freezing stage. I shiver. I feel fear.

"What do you want Vallyon?" Herrel snaps.

"Aren't you going to ask me in cousin?" He smirks.

"No! What do you want?" Herrel snaps again.

"Really cousin, such hostility. I am not your enemy. Please, let me in. I came to see your lovely wife. To better make her acquaintance." His tone is oily. His smile is very unpleasant. I know Herrel wants to slam the door in his face, but civility won out. He opens the door wider and allows Vallyon in. He strides in; tossing his cloak and gloves onto the hall table then turns to look at me.

"You are looking as lovely as always Miss Jaisea." He says this as if we know each other. Herrel glowers at him. I swallow but hold my ground. "What do you want Vallyon?" I ask.

"I want to offer my congratulations on your marriage, and to wish you good fortune. It is after all, Solorius." He bows to me. Herrel snorts. "Oh really Vallyon. Well, we both know that's a lie. Get to the point then get out. We don't care to participate in any family drama. We have our own lives to live without any interference from you."

Vallyon glances at both of us. "Very well then. Your father, Lord Hyron, is getting married to the Lady Elise of House Trajon."

"Is he?! Good for him," Herrel snaps. "I don't really care."

Vallyon laughs. "Oh really cousin. The look on your face makes that a lie. Nonetheless, it is so, and it will affect the family. All of us as a matter of fact. If they have an heir, both you and Halse will be disinherited."

"I never expected to inherit anything from my father. He never cared about Halse or me. Why would it matter now? We are doing fine without any help from him." Herrel turns away angrily. He walks over to the couch and sits down. "Is that all you have to say?!" He doesn't wait for Vallyon to answer. "Then get out!"

Vallyon looks surprised. He turns to look at me and I am confused. I walk over and sit down next to my husband. "Love, what is he talking about?" I ask Herrel. Vallyon now looks from one to the other. "Doesn't she know?" he asks Herrel?

Sighing Herrel says, "My father never married my mother, or Halse's. If he has any children with Lady Elise, it will make us both illegitimate. We will get nothing from the estate, should he die. Neither will any of the other family members. Unless Hyron chooses to leave them something in a will, it will all pass to his legal wife, or any children in birth order, and so on."

Vallyon moves over to a chair and sits down. He says, "If either you or Halse were to have a child, that child would stand before any children Uncle Hyron might have. He is," he pauses, then says, "somewhat old to father any more children." Herrel looks at him sharply. "Why do you care Vallyon? It still leaves your side of the family out. Unless you plan on getting rid of all of us."

Vallyon quirks an eyebrow at Herrel. "My side of the family, as you put it, is very well positioned. However, it benefits none of us to see any infighting amongst Hyron's heirs. That could get very messy and inconvenient. We don't wish to be dragged through the mud. Understand?"

Herrel leaps up off the couch. "Don't threaten us Vallyon! Like I said before, I don't give a damn about Hyron's marriage or lack of it. I'm done with all that and that's that! Now if you don't mind, please leave!"

Vallyon rises from couch. Turning he gathers up his cloak and gloves. "I didn't have to warn you Herrel. I don't dislike you in particular. I just don't want the boat rocked. You see? Better you heard it from me, than from your brother or gods forbid, Nerilka. She would delight in giving you the news." Herrel snorts again. Striding over to the door he yanks it open.

Turning towards Jaisea, Vallyon sweeps a deep bow to her. "My lady," he says. "It was a pleasure to see you again." He sweeps his cloak around his shoulders, pulls on his gloves, and strides out the door. Turning one last time he looks at Herrel. "I'll see you again cousin."

Herrel shuts the door harder than necessary and throws the lock. He looks upset and his fists are clenched tightly as if he is trying not to hit something. I get up off the couch and walk over to him. Wrapping my arms around him I hug him tightly. He returns the embrace, murmuring softly in her hair. Tilting my head back, I look up at my very handsome husband. "Love, I have something to tell you."

He looks down at her, his expression softening. "What is it honey," he asks? She grins at him. "I'm pregnant." The look on his face is priceless. He gaps at me astonished. "You…your…what?" he stammers. I give him my cheekiest grin. Taking one of his claws I gently place it on my lower abdomen. "We are going to have a baby Herrel," I murmur. "I'm three months along and that my dearest husband is why I haven't been feeling so well lately. And it's why I couldn't go with you this morning. I went to Eva's to confirm my suspicions."

He knelt down in front of me his claws sliding around my hips to pull me toward him. He kissed my belly then, reverently brushing my clothing aside so his lips could touch my bare skin. Heat flared where he touched me and I moaned in pleasure. My claws clutched at him tightly as I pulled him closer. Oh how I wanted him right then. But we were not to be so lucky.

Another knock at the door interrupted us. Herrel stood up slowly, his amber eyes glowing softly. His look let me know that I was not getting away so easily. I shivered in anticipation. Oh tonight was going to be filled with pleasure, I just knew it.

The knock came again and Herrel sighed. He flipped the lock on the door and opened it. Outside was a courier from Pandemonium. He handed Herrel a thick envelope and bowed. Herrel took it and turned it in his hands. His looked puzzled. "What is it my love?" I asked him. I couldn't quite see what he was holding and curiosity was getting the better of me. "It's a letter from the family lawyer." Herrel tossed it onto the hall table. "It can wait until later," he says as he turns and scoops me up into his arms. "We have more important things to do." I squealed as he kissed me again. He turned and carried me off to our bedroom.

It's a terrible thing to be torn between too equally interesting things. I really wanted to know what that letter said, and yet I also wanted to find out what Herrel had in store for me. Wistfully I glanced towards the door, then turned all my attention on Herrel. He had this silly look on his face and I relaxed. He is happy about the baby. He gently lays me on the bed, then stretches out beside me. He props his head up on an elbow and slowly strokes my belly with his other claw. Heat stirs where he touches me and I squirm because it tickles too.

I reached out to pull his lips down to mine. This isn't going quite as I expected. He let me and our lips met in a gentle kiss. I leaned in closer, my breath coming quicker. All thoughts of anything were slipping away. I wanted Herrel right now. My early morning sickness was forgotten as I began to work on the strings on Herrel's jerkin. "Is this a good thing?" he murmurs against my lips. Shocked, I leaned back from him to look at his face. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Do you want to have a baby Jaisea?" I did some internal eye-rolling. "Of course I want to have your baby! Oh Herrel, this is the best news ever!" I resumed my attempts to get his jerkin off. I was startled by his laughter. "Ok love, I can see you have a one track mind today. But I don't want to hurt you or the baby," he says. More eye-rolling on my part. "Herrel, the only way you can hurt me is by staying in your clothes."

He laughed again, and caught my claws in his and pinned them above my head. He rolled over on top of me, gently pressing me into the mattress. At last I thought. I shifted under him, pressing my body into his. He gazed at me a moment longer, then kissed me. I sighed in pleasure. Oh yes, the rest of the night is going to be bliss.


End file.
